The Adventures of Beautifulsparkle (And her kits, too)
by Mistysplash
Summary: Follow the life of Beautifulsparkle, and her kits' lives, too. The story may end up focusing mainly on her kits. Rated T for for safety. Please R&R. Notice: This story is a parody. It's also based off of a trollfic. Please keep that in mind.
1. Ze Begining

**This story is based off of that other horrid story called **_**Beautiful Sparkle**_**. Why? Because I thought it would be fun to make a parody about it.**

* * *

It was a chilly day, and the leaves were falling from the trees, because it was obviously leaffall.

Across the clearing, there was a rocky den. Three kits poked their heads out of the entrance.

The first kit, who was jet-black cried, "Brrr! It's cold!"

Her sister, Russetkit, snapped, "Of course it's cold! Are you stupid, or something?"

The third kit purred, "Hey why don't we go to the elder's den! They always know how to tell a great story or two!"

The black kit and Russetkit looked at her.

Russetkit replied, "Sure!"

So the three kits dashed to the elder's den. As they ran, they nearly tripped a warrior.

"Hey, watch it!"

The third kit hollered, "Sorry!" as she continued to run. At last, the trio had arrived at the elder's den. They strolled into the shady den.

Two cats, a white tom and a pink she-cat were lying there quietly. The white tom glanced at the three kits and laughed, "Hey there kits! How are you doing?"

The trio of kittens replied in unison, "Good!"

The black kit, Hollykit said, "Cometmagic, can you tell us a story?"

"Of course! Which one do you want to hear?"

The pink she-cat wheezed, "Tell em' about Beautifulsparkle! That's always a good one!"

Cometmagic pointed his tail at some empty moss nests.

"Sit down, and make yourself comfortable."

The kits darted to the nests, and sat down.

Russetkit said, "These are some nice moss nests!"

Cometmagic replied, "Thanks."  
He continued, "This is the story of Beautifulsparkle and her kits' lives."

* * *

**To be continued. Obviously. (I know, it's short...)**

**P.S, Read and Review. (Totally optional.)**


	2. New kits!

Beautifulpaw was lying on a flat, smooth rock. She loved how the sun warmed up her gorgeous white fur.

"This is the best day I've had so far," Beautifulpaw thought.

She hadn't done a lot of work today, other than patrolling half of the border, and catching two mice, and had eaten one of them. So far, it had been a moon since she had been made an apprentice.

She continued to be sprawled out on the flat warm, rocks, until a green tom seemed to have popped out from the middle of nowhere.

He prodded her on the shoulder, and said, "Beautifulpaw! Wintersnow needs you! Skyrock is giving birth!"

Beautifulpaw lifted her head up, and glared at him.

"Isn't that, like, Starpaw's job or something?"

"Starpaw had to go to the Medicine Cat's Convention! You'll have to do it!"

Beautifulpaw groaned as she trudged to the nursery. There, as Martianpaw had said, was Skyrock giving birth.

A Siamese with curly fur was tending to her. It turned around and purred, "Finally, you're here, Beautifulpaw. The kit's almost out. When it does come out, I need you to nip the sac, and push it towards its mother."

Wintersnow exclaimed, "One more push, Skyrock! The kits' almost out!"

The stick Skyrock had been crunching on finally snapped in half, and three kits popped out. Beautifulpaw nipped the sacs, and pushed them towards their mother.

Wintersnow and Skyrock looked at the kits with joy. Beautifulpaw, however, had a much sadder look on her face.

One of the kits was a dark, sickly, green, the other one was gray, and the last one was brown and white.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Wintersnow purred.

"Huh," Beautifulpaw said sadly.

Skyrock pointed her tail at the green one.

"This one should be Zombiekit. She's green and dark like one, and Rareglimmer's always wanted a kit named after a monster."

Beautifulpaw pointed her tail at the gray kit.

"She-she should be called Rainkit… her pelt is gray, and that was my-my… sister's name."

Wintersnow groaned, "Beautifulpaw, you're still not sad about your sister's death, are you?"

"NO," she screeched.

A Siamese tom and a white kit with strange dark grey eyes walked into the nursery.

The Siamese tom purred, "Skyrock, our kits are beautiful. What are their names?"

Skyrock replied, "The green kit's name is Zombiekit, and the gray kit's name is Rainkit. We haven't named the brown and white one yet."

The older kit said, "How about Deerkit?"

"That's a great name, Cometkit," Wintersnow answered.

"Thanks!"

Skyrock hissed, "Now get outta here! I need to rest you know!"

The four cats stormed out of the den.

* * *

**Please review! (Again, your choice, but it's reccomended.)**


	3. Turquoise water and ex-BFFs

**Big thanks to Canadia0 for reviewing!**

***hands out a Martianpaw plushie***

* * *

Beautifulpaw and Cometpaw, now an apprentice, had gone on a walk, and became friends on that very day.

Later on, Beautifulpaw was bringing a plump water vole to the fresh-kill pile. As she dropped it onto the pile of prey, Redpaw and Greenpaw approached her.

Also known as the "Christmas Toms", these two were a very humorous pair of friends, and Greenpaw usually acted like the ladies' man.

"Hey Beautifulpaw," Greenpaw said slyly.

"Hi," Beautifulpaw meowed. She blushed.

Redpaw cried out, "Your cheeks look like rust! Are you OK?"

This caused Beautifulpaw to blush even further.

"I'm fine Redpaw, don't worry," she giggled.

Two fox-lengths off, Beautifulpaw's ex-BFF, Princesspaw, was glaring at the situation angrily. Princesspaw had a crush on Redpaw, and she didn't want Beautifulpaw standing in her way.

Finally, Princesspaw snapped, and she lunged at Beautifulpaw. The two apprentices became a flying whirlwind of screeches and claws. Princesspaw pinned Beautifulpaw to the ground.

Princesspaw sneered, "Give up, furball?"

Beautifulpaw yowled, "Never!"

She kicked her off. As Princesspaw was hurling across the clearing, Beautifulpaw ran to her and gave a swift kick. This sent Princesspaw flying into the air. Beautifulpaw leaped into the air and beat the dirt out of Princesspaw several more times before shooting turquoise water out of her paws.

At last, Princesspaw fell to the ground, soaking wet, covered in soil, and humiliated. Most of the Clan had watched, and they were now sitting there, staring at the two she-cats with shock.

At last, Cometpaw padded up to Beautifulpaw, and purred, "That was nice."

"Thanks."

Starpaw grabbed Princesspaw, and dragged her to the medicine cat's den. The Clan went back to their business.

* * *

**Yes, I know that the fight was pretty... weird. But this was based off of _Beautiful_ _Sparkle_, so... **

**R&R (Optional.)**


	4. Suspicious family members

**Warning: May contain a bit of foul words. **

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Life's kept me too busy.**

* * *

Many moons had passed since that scrap.

Beams of moonlight were gently streaming through the canopy of green-leaved trees. Beautifulpaw was in this lovely setting in the forest, scouting for some prey. She sniffed the air daintily, as if she was too good for it. Tasting the scent of a plump mouse close by, she slowly headed in its direction. After spotting the mouse, Beautifulpaw pounced on it before it had any time to react.

After burying her prey, Beautifulpaw sniffed the air again, but caught a rather interesting scent; her stepmother's. Driven by curiosity, she followed the scent trail. As she continued following the scent, she became more concerned of her stepmother's whereabouts, as the trail was going deeper into the forest, almost to the point where the pine trees would appear, which lead to the next Clan's territory.

Beautifulpaw skidded to a halt at the outer rim of a clearing. She had found her stepmother.

Beautifulpaw thought, "Why is she talking to those cats?"

Wanting to get a better view, she climbed up the nearest tree.

Her stepmother drew some shapes on the dusty ground.

"That will be the mountains. This is the forest."

She drew another line and some more shapes. "That will be their camp."

A golden brown tabby tom asked, "Wait, wouldn't EvilClan notice their scen-"

Beautifulpaw's stepmother, Perfectpelt, hissed, "No, you idiot, they won't! Even if they did, they wouldn't bother at all because it's outside the border!" She wacked him on the head.

"OW!" the tabby shrieked.

"Shut up Goldenfur. You'll get us caught," snarled a black tom.

"Right, moving on," Perfectpelt said, "This line will be the route to their camp."

Her tail pointing at a dark ginger tabby, she said, "Redflight, you'll be the one carrying the messages to and fro, as you're the fastest."

The black tom inquired, "Exactly when do we attack?"

"When they know enough about this place like the back of their paw. I'll partake in coming up with where to attack. You guys… well, just help out the battle groups."

"And when we win, the place will be all ours," Goldenfur whispered excitedly.

"Remember that we'll have to share it with the mountain cats. Technically, they would've helped out as well," the black tom replied.

Perfectpelt stretched her muscles. "Right, I think that's enough for tonight. See you guys at the next quarter moon."

She sauntered off, her tail high in the air. The other cats padded away, heading back into their territories.

Beautifulpaw, for some reason, fell out of the tree.

"Ouch…" she muttered to herself.

"_Oh goodness, the Clans are in danger,_" she thought, "_Hmm… If I catch them… maybe I could get something out of it…"_

Beautifulpaw smirked.

* * *

"Can't believe it…"

"Oh goodness, how could this have happened?"

"Found him by a fox den…"

"And all of this just now…"

Beautifulpaw woke up to this very commotion.

Poking her head out of the den, she asked, "What's going on?"

A white tom named Rabbitleap cried, "The deputy's dead!"

"Perfectpelt found his body! She said he'd been murdered by a fox!"

"_Perfectpelt… Of course! She must've bumped into him on the way back, and murdered him to keep his muzzle shut_," Beautifulpaw thought.

"All cats old enough to walk join beneath the Rock of Awesomeness," Neptunestar shouted.

Like most cases, the cats were already there.

"Everyone has heard of Pineappleleaf's death today. It is a saddening thing, considering how tailored he was to be a deputy, if not leader. So I say these words before StarClan that the spirit of Pineappleleaf may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of SparkleClan is Kraftstorm," Neptunestar announced.

A cat said, "Wait, aren't we supposed to wait until moonhigh to appoint a-"

Neputnestar yowled, "SHUT UP THE HELL UP FOXWHISKER! I CAN APPOINT A DEPUTY WHENEVER I GOD DAMN PLEASE!"

No one questioned him after that.

"Right, we will hold vigil for Pineappleleaf later."

Fuzzyleap and Hazelstalker carried his body into the camp, and left him there.

* * *

Beautifulpaw went into Neptunestar's den.

He was sitting there, his tail curled around his paws.

"What is your business here in my den today?"

As Beautifulpaw settled down, she replied, "I have urgent news. I think that my stepmother's plotting something. Bad."

"Yea, could you remind me who your stepmother is again? I really don't keep track of indirect family relations," Neptunestar replied nonchalantly.

Beautifulpaw gave him a weird look, before answering, "Perfectpelt."

Neptunestar said, "I really don't see where we're getting this accusation from, nor do I see why I should believe an apprentice. If you could just give me some evidence that would be terrific."

"I saw her, late last night talking with three other cats about allying with those cats in the mountains! By chance, did the deputy disappear from the camp at night?"

"Now that I think about it, yes."

"Well, why didn't you ask Wintersnow to do some DNA sampling from him?! His body is still there!"

"That's right… Never thought about it. Then again, how was I supposed to know that Wintersnow had such technology? And how come she didn't use it earlier?!"

"She got the new shipment just now."

"Ok. I've got to talk to her."

Neptunestar sauntered out of the den, with Beautifulpaw looking at him as he left.

* * *

There was a chorus of chattering and yowling. Most of the Clan had gathered to see Wintersnow test on the corpse.

"Silence," she screeched.

Wintersnow sniffed at the corpse. She swabbed the area near the wound with a q-tip, and rubbed it on a petri dish. Carefully, she carried it back to her den. The crowd parted, letting her through. They were still whispering excitedly.

"I will have the test results in about an hour," Wintersnow announced before going back into her den.

* * *

Neptunestar paced anxiously outside of the medicine cat's den.

He spat, "Gah! When will she finish?!"

A few moments later, Wintersnow poked her head outside of the den.

"The test results are ready."

Neputnestar padded into the den, got face to face with Wintersnow, and cried, "Who did it, who did it?!"

Wintersnow pushed him away, and replied, "Someone with the gene WO26D killed him."

"How does that help?"

"WO26D is a mutation found on PAR1. It is linked to anomalies that can make the individual spawn wings, and is also thought to give them 'Sparkly Vampire Syndrome.' The only ones in our Clan who have this are Perfectpelt, Rareglimmer, and possibly Eclipsevenom."

"Well then, how are we supposed to tell who killed Pineappleleaf?!"

"Motives and more testing."

After this, they buried and held vigil for Pineappleleaf.

* * *

Later on, Beautifulpaw found a bloodied tuft of Pineappleleaf's fur blowing in the wind. She pounced on it. Sniffing it, her eyes widened. She was right; her stepmother did murder Pineappleleaf!

She carried it back to the camp, handing it to Wintersnow.

Wintersnow asked, "What's this?"

"A tuft of Pineappleleaf's fur. It reeks of my stepmother."

"Thanks. Here, I'll take it, and test more on it."

A few days later, Wintersnow got the results; Perfectpelt had killed Pineappleleaf.

Perfectpelt was killed, and Beautifulpaw received her warrior name, Beautifulfur, for uncovering her stepmother's evil plot and being the first to correctly accuse her of the murder.


	5. Beautifulfur lieks her bubbly (And toms)

**WARNING: This chapter includes suggestive themes.**

* * *

Beautifulfur trotted into SparkleClan camp, holding a pitiful shrew in her jaws. She flung it onto the massive fresh-kill pile. A gentle breeze ruffled Beautifulfur's face fur. She licked her paw, groomed her face, and glanced around.

There were cats sprawled out in the clearing. Most of them were basking in the sun, and some were sharing tongues. But there was one cat who stuck out to Beautifulfur.

Near the apprentices den was Kraftstorm curled up on a rock, sleeping in the warm light of the sun. His fur looked like the color of delicious macaroni in the light.

"He looks so… kawaii like that," Beautifulfur thought, a smile forming on her face.

Approaching him, she licked his cheek.

Kraftstorm woke up with a start. "Huh?! Wha?" Looking to his side, he came face to face with Beautifulfur. Their faces were a mere mouse-length away.

Blushing, Kraftstorm asked, "What are you doing here Beautifulfur?"

Before she could answer, Neptunestar called the Clan for a ceremony.

* * *

His dark blue fur puffed up in confidence, Neptunestar announced, "Cometpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even if it costs your life?"

"I promise."

"From this moment forward, you will now be known as Cometmagic, in honor of your divine powers of controlling rocks."

"Cometmagic! Cometmagic!"

* * *

Beautifulfur and Kraftstorm continued to chat, even flirting heavily every now and then.

Next thing they knew, it started to rain chocolate.

"His powers! Look at what they're doing," a rainbow furred cat cried.

Everyone whipped out some cups, and held them to the sky, watching with glee as they filled up, before taking a huge chug.

Neptunestar laughed, "Morningface and Isabellalover! Get the music out!"

A tortoiseshell and a bright pink cat pushed a DJ table into the clearing. The tortoiseshell started to play tracks on the DJ table, while everyone else started dancing and chugging down mugs of chocolate.

"WOOOOO!" Neptunestar screeched as he leaped into the clearing.

* * *

The party had gone absolutely wild. Near the nursery, Starwater and Rainymonday were having a drinking contest. A crowd had gathered, and cheers of "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" could be heard.

At the Rock of Awesomeness, everyone was dancing to a remixed version of mrweebl's "Narwhals". Christmaspaw was especially getting a lot of attention with her epic break dancing.

Wintersnow and Rainpaw, her new apprentice, were collecting jugs of chocolate.

"Didn't you say that this chocolate has medical possibilities?" Rainpaw inquired.

"Yes, it may. I'm not so sure, so we should study it as much as possible," Wintersnow replied, pouring a jug of it into a container and screwing the cap on firmly.

* * *

Beautifulfur giggled, leading her string of toms she'd somehow seduced with a flick of her tail, deeper into the forest. She could barely walk herself thanks to all that chocolate.

Finally arriving in a suitable clearing, she went and stood in the middle of it.

"No need to argue, boys. There's plenty of me for everyone," she laughed, before giving a little hiccup.

* * *

**Gee, Beautifulfur is quite the hussy, isn't she? And to think that had happened in the original fic. (Well, not the party.) **

**Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**-cough- Anyways, thanks, and R&R.**


End file.
